Death Of A Soul
by Bilkan
Summary: A small scenario between the Winchesters. Part of SPN: My Big Brother, though I felt it had that "Stand Alone" feel so thought of sharing. And yeah someone is dead. I'm really evil! ;D


Again I don't own anything LEGAL on Supernatural. Only this fanfiction!

* * *

Okay so what's happening is that I'm in quite handful of mess right now. I will update the main story soon. I promise. But I couldn't help myself to share this special chapter which is kind of "Stand-Alone". Though it IS along the main story SPN:My Big Brother.

* * *

"_One is one... for one is not two but one with two is three. So when three is from two... one cannot be with both two and three."_

**DEATH OF A SOUL**

It happened all in a second... even time felt as is was flowing slowly.

Sam's fingernails had crossed Adam's chest and were protruding from his clavicle.

Dean's sword had made its way through Adam's spines and came through his stomach.

Both of the brothers looked in shock which then changed to horror.

Dean retracted and threw the sword as if it was something untouchable, taking few steps backward... still looking at Adam in horror. His eyes were looking as if would come out any minute.

Sam was still standing there, with his nails into Adam. Adam was looking at him in pain, yet he was smiling. Sam was shocked and still as a statue. Something was broken inside him. His fingernails shattered like tiny pieces of glass. His eyes were back to green from bloody red. He shifted backwards. Adam limped towards Sam.

_I'm sorry for everything... I hope you will forgive me. Bye big bro-_

Adam spoke his words softly... moving towards his big brother, ultimately collapsing in Sam's arm.

Sam held is kid brother before the body could've fallen. He moved his eyes slowly to the body, still believing that it was some kind of joke.

"Ade? Buddy? Kiddo..." Sam asked slowly... as if to wake Adam.

Dean was walking towards both Sam and Adam's body. He didn't believe.

"Adam..." He asked.

Sam knelt, still holding Adam to his chest, ruffling his hair. He believes Adam will wake up any moment. He is not crying, though his voice is breaking as he is calling for his baby brother.

Dean raises his hand to touch Adam with uncertainty. Adam does not move... his blood is flowing all over Sam.

Sam looks at Adam's face once again. Adam face is calm. He is... was smiling. Sam's lips quiver for few moments... his eyes are unable to hold tears anymore. He brings Adam's body once again to his chest. Adam is so small in Sam's hold. Sam cries like a wounded lion. He is not screaming... he is not shouting... just small shivers and undistinguishable mutterings between genuine sobs.

Dean is no better. He is looking at his kid brother who will not move again and at his another brother who is shivering. Tears roll down from his eyes. He can swear that no has seen him or Sam so broken ever in their life, not even when Sam or Dad died 6 years ago.

Adam was their half brother. Someone, whose existence was somewhat affronting and betrayal; someone who was not directly related to Dean and Sam; someone who could not have been so important to Dean and Sam's relationship! He didn't grow with them since childhood. He was not there when Dean and Sam were coping through so much all those years... yet!

Yet somehow he was someone so close; someone was so special; someone so loveable...

Dean cried like his world had ended. He couldn't care less if Sam was still living and alright beside him. Same situation had occurred back then when John died leaving Dean and Sam.

Difference was that he was not killed by the hands of his own sons.

Sam is not looking when Bobby came in running, looking painfully at the scene and trying to drag Sam away from Adam. Dean is not looking when Castiel his squeezing his shoulder and pulling him away.

"Adam, open your eyes dude. This ain't funny!" Dean is crying. He turns and grabs Castiel's leg and beg him, "Cas, I promise I will never ask you anything ever again... just bring him back. Please make him open his eyes. I beg you."

Castiel is feeling a sharp pain, it's the first time he has felt such way. He looks at Dean with pain in his eyes. He bends over Adam's motionless body and touches it.

Nothing happens. Sam is looking at Castiel with Hope.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't do anything. He is dead."

"Well then revive him."

"I can't..."

"Can't or won't?" Sam shouts; his voice is unsteady and coarse, trying to break-free from Bobby's hold.

"I can't revive him Sam! His soul isn't in heaven or hell anymore. It's gone. I don't know where... I can't bring it back." Castiel tried to explain.

Dean puts his hand over his face. His face is a mess right now. He doesn't care!

"We need to burn his body." Bobby suggest bluntly yet confidently.

"No!" Sam jumps to Adam's body and clings to it as if it were some special teddy bear. Bobby looks at Sam in pity. Sam is holding Adam and moving to-fro slowly... sobbing, shivering. Dean comes along and embraces both of his brothers and let small sobs quietly.

* * *

Reviews and comments... all +ive and –ive appreciated!


End file.
